Wysoko Urodzeni
Królowa Azshara (do 10000 BDP) Dath'Remar Sunstrider (7300 BDP) † Książę Tortheldrin (Shen'dralar, do 25 ADP) † Mordent Evenshade (od 28 ADP) |Znani przedstawiciele = Dyrhara Estulan Irriende |Ojczyzna = Azeroth |Środowisko = Kalimdor Quel'Thalas (zmienieni w Wysokie Elfy) |Obszar występowania = Teldrassil Mroczne Wybrzeże Feralas Góra Hyjal |Język = Darnassiański Ereduński Wspólny |Wzrost = 197-228 cm (mężczyźni) 187-218 cm (kobiety) |Średni wiek = 10 tysięcy lat |Kolor oczu = świecący żółty świecący zielony |Kolor włosów = śnieżnobiałe granatowe |Cechy charakterystyczne = niebieska bądź granatowa skóra świecące się oczy niebywale gładka skóra |Cechy dodatkowe = rasa-kasta Nocnych Elfów mistrzowskie posługiwanie się magią tajemną przodkowie Nocno Urodzonych oraz Wysokich i Krwawych Elfów |Organizacje = Shen'dralar |Status = istnieje }} Wysoko Urodzeni, znani także jako Szlachetnie Urodzeni, quel'dorei co oznacza "dzieci szlachetnie urodzone" w darnassiańskim lub "wysokie elfy" w thalassiańskim) byli klasą wyższą od Kaldorei i faworyzowani przez Królową Azsharę. Mimo ich prawie identycznego wyglądu zewnętrznego, starożytni Kaldorei, byli oni podzieleni na nocne elfy i "Wysoko Urodzone" elfy. Wysoko Urodzeni byli odpowiedzialni za wywołanie Wojny Starożytnych, i większość z nich, którzy zbratali się z demonami i przetrwało wojnę, stało się nagami. Natomiast ci, którzy przyłączyli się do Oporu Kaldorei przed ostatnią bitwą w wojnie, zmienili się w wysokie elfy. Dzisiaj nie istnieją oni praktycznie jako grupa, ponieważ po wygnaniu z Kalimdoru większość stała się wysokimi elfami. Poza tym pozostało niewielu z nich, gdyż większość zadeklarowała się jako krwawe elfy po inwazji Plagi. Jednym odnotowanym wyjątkiem jest Shen'dralar, grupa utworzona przeciwko Legionowi w trakcie Wojny Starożytnych. Byli na tyle silni, by obronić Eldre'Thalas (Dire Maul), ale zostali odizolowani od reszty nocnych elfów. Niedawno szukali rozwiązania, by przyłączyć się do braci kaldorei w Teldrassil. Tło i historia Przed Wielkim Rozbiciem Wysoko Urodzeni byli wyższą klasą spośród starożytnej cywilizacji Kaldorei. Z początku bezimienna kasta wybrana spośród tych nocnych elfów, które wyróżniały się ponadprzeciętną inteligencją, siłą, umiejętnościami bądź bogactwem, zdobyła wiele w oczach panującego monarchy. Ich ogromna arogancja, chciwość oraz jaskrawe, kolorowe szaty i dekadenckie zachowania nie były dobrze odbierane przez inne nocne elfy. Właściwie te silne rodziny były przekonane, iż są lepsi od pozostałych ze swej rasy, wtedy też zaczęły nazywać siebie Wysoko Urodzonymi. Jako członkini tejże grupy społecznej, aktualna królowa Azshara, uznała tę nazwę za oficjalną. Sięgając dna wspaniałej Studni Wieczności w poszukiwaniu wiedzy, odkryły prymitywną magię. Z czasem odgradzali się od niższych kast i zaczęli używać swych pozycji, by chronić dostęp do magicznej mocy, którą zarezerwowali jedynie dla siebie. Dostęp rządzącej kasty do magii arcane zapoczątkował podział rasowy Kaldorei i mimo pozornej podobizny fizycznej, Wysoko Urodzeni zmienili się przez magię płynącą w ich żyłach.Cienie i Światłość, pg. 76 Coraz częściej rodziny należące do najwyższej grupy społecznej aranżowały małżeństwa miedzy sobą, by jak najbardziej wzmocnić magiczne umiejętności potomstwa. To selektywne rozmnażanie połączone z częstym dostępem do Studni Wieczności spowodowało zwiększanie się magicznych możliwości i pomogły w głębszym zrozumieniu, jak używać tych umiejętności. Odwrotnie kasty niższe kompletnie zrezygnowały z magii arcane i nawet z czasem zaczęła się u nich budować odporność na nią. Kaldorei nie pochodzący z linii Wysoko Urodzonych - jak na przykład Illidan Stormrage — mogli opanować magię arcane jeśli tylko chcieli (i mieli do niej dostęp), aczkolwiek taki krok zmieniał ich na zawsze. Gdy tylko nocny elf nauczył się rzucać czary arcane, przechodził bolesną transformację, która zmieniała jego przystosowanie jako nocnego elfa na Wysoko Urodzonego. Kompletna zmiana dobiegała końca w ciągu tygodnia i nie może zostać odwrócona.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 45 Jednak zerwanie z rasowym dziedzictwem nie przyczyniało się do zmiany wyglądu zewnętrznego.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 57 Wojna Starożytnych Z czasem coraz bardziej bezmyślne używanie magii przez Wysoko Urodzonych i ich królową doprowadzało do powolnego zawładnięcia i uzależnienia od niej. Drobne fale wysyłane do Wrującej Pustki przyciągnęły zainteresowanie okropnych władców Płonącego Legionu do Azerothu. Nieskończona magiczna moc, którą zaoferowali panowie demonów, skusiły królową i wielu jej poddanych. Zgodnie z umową pomogli Legionowi wedrzeć się do świata Azeroth. W końcu oddając się nieuniknionej korupcji, Wysoko Urodzeni przepadli w ciemności i zaczęli czcić Lorda Legionu Sargerasa jako boga. Nieliczni, prowadzeni przez Xaviusa, oddali całych siebie pod usługi Legionu i zostali przemienieni przez spaczoną magię w satyry. By zacementować mroczny pakt, ekstatyczni Wysoko Urodzeni otworzyli wielki, wirujący portal w obrębie Studni Wieczności, co pozwoliłoby armii Legionu na wejście do świata z Sargerasem na czele. Wojna, przyniosła pożogę, demony zostały wpuszczone do Kalimdoru, oblężały śpiące miasta nocnych elfów, pozostawiając jedynie popiół i ogromny smutek po przebudzeniu. Mimo to odważni wojownicy zdradzonego ludu Kaldorei ruszyli do walki, by chronić swą starożytną krainę. Walczyli o każdy, najmniejszy kawałek ziemi, przed nadchodzącym ostatecznym atakiem Legionu. Działania Legionu zostały w końcu udaremnione przez wysiłek nocnego elfa Malfuriona Stormrage, który w walce z królową Azsharą zniszczył Studnię Wieczności, mordując przy tym wielu Wysoko Urodzonych i skazując tych, którzy przetrwali, na pochłonięcie przez wody oceanu, gdzie zostali oni przemienieni w nagi przez tajemniczych Starych Bogów. Po burzy Nie wszyscy Wysoko Urodzeni połączyli się z przeznaczeniem na dnie morza. Część zdradziła swoją królową w chwili, gdy zrozumieli, co przyniosłyby światu jej decyzje. Ci zdrajcy opuścili stolicę Zin-Azshari i zostali oszczędzeni, gdy Wielkie Rozbicie podzieliło Kalimdor. Część pozostała w ukryciu w odległych fortecach takich jak Eldre'Thalas. Ci, którzy przyłączyli się do mordowanego ludu ostatecznie wylądowali w bazie na Górze Hyjal, gdzie pomogli nocnym elfom odbudować elfią cywilizację w zmienionym świecie. Nie byli oni mile przyjmowanie przez nocne elfy, ówcześnie dowodzone przez Malfuriona, które bardzo krytykowały dawnych najbliższych współpracowników Królowej Azshary i wątpili w ich lojalność. Z powodu zniszczenia Studni, Wysoko Urodzeni odczuwali lekki niepokój, związany z niezaspokojeniem żądzy magii. Zostali także przywróceni do społeczeństwa nocnych elfów. Wielu z nich czuło ogromny głód magii z powodu swego uzależnienia. Skusili się oni do użycia mocy nowej Studni Wieczności, stworzonej przez Illidana Stormrage'a i od tego momentu nazywanego "Zdrajcą" za jego haniebną zbrodnię. Mimo że użycie magii arcane było zakazane karą śmierci, WYsoko Urodzeni bezmyślnie próbowali przekonać Kaldorei pokazując swoją moc przez rozpętanie wielkiej burzy w Ashenvale. Ich desperackie zagranie nie powiodło się i Szlachetnie Urodzeni zostali wygnani. Nocne elfy łaskawie odmówiły egzekucji większej ilości swych braci. Wysokie elfy z Quel'Thalas .]] Wygnani Wysoko Urodzeni znani jako wysokie elfy,Lands of Conflict, pg. 31 wyruszyli w karną wędrówkę, prowadzeni przez Dath'remara Sunstridera ("Ten, który chodzi za dnia") postanowyli przepłynąć ocean w nadziei znalezienia nowego lądu, którego mogliby nazwać swym własnym. Po długiej i niebezpiecznej podróży, Wysoko Urodzeni przybyli do krainy zwanej dziś Lordaeronem i założyli swoje królestwo Quel'Thalas ("wysokie królestwo" lub "wysoki dom") oraz ukoronowali Dath'Remara na swego króla. Tam właśnie powoli przekształcały się ich ciała, powoli tracili bardzo wysoki wzrost, a także oryginalne purpurowe zabarwienie skóry na rzecz bardziej różowego odcienia. Odrzucili wierzenia Księżyca, uwielbiając mu przeciwne Słońce i stali się wysokimi elfami. Pamiętali o błędach przeszłości i użyli Kamieni Runicznych, by ukryć używanie magii arcane przed Płonącym Legionem, starając się praktykować magię daną im przez Sunwell z większą rozwagą niż ich przodkowie. Mimo to, po tym jak ich kraina Quel'Thalas — i źródło ich mocy — zostały zniszczone przez nieumarłą Plagę, radykalna grupa wysokich elfów wykorzystała dziedzictwo swych Wysokich przodków i wznowiła bezmyślne użycie magii. Kael'thas Sunstrider przemianował te elfy na krwawe elfy, i wyruszył do Outland wraz z Illidanem, by znaleźć nowe źródło energii dla zaspokojenia żądzy magicznych. Pozostali, którzy nie wyruszyli w podróż z nim, rozpoczęli odbudowę ich zniszczonej stolicy, ukochanego miasta Silvermoon. Dzisiaj Nieliczni Wysoko Urodzeni nadal żyją w swojej dawnej, oryginalnej postaci. Jedna z tych grup, zwana jako Shen'dralar, żyje w tajemnicy w swym mieście Eldre'Thalas — znanym jako Dire Maul dla obcych. Ci Wysoko Urodzeni, którzy żyją w innych częściach świata, jak np. Arcymag Tarsis Kir-Moldir — są bardzo nieliczni; większość dawno temu stała się wysokimi elfami, krwawymi elfami, nagami bądź satyrami. Ostatnio, cytując "zmianę wiatru",Mordent Evenshade pozostali Wysoko urodzeni wyszli z ukrycia i wysłali swych reprezentantów do Kirin TorDaros Moonlance oraz do Tyrande Whisperwind, w celu kolejnego powrotu do społeczności Kaldorei. Twierdzą oni, że niedługo nadejdzie czas, w którym "Kal'dorei będą potrzebowali wiedzy i umiejętności", które mogą im zaoferować Wysoko Urodzeni. Wygląd zewnętrzny Z początku wyglądali oni jak inne nocne elfy, z czasem zmienili się przez magię, wypełniającą ich żyły. Nocne elfy odrzuciły magię arcane wieki temu, a nawet stali się an nią niezwykle odporni. Mogą oni stać się mistrzami magii arcane, chociaż taka droga zmienia ich na zawsze. Gdy tylko nocny elf nauczy się, jak używać czarów arcane, będzie przeżywał bolesną transformację, która wypleni jego naturalne umiejętności i zastąpi je tymi, należnymi wysokim elfom. Kompletna zmiana zwykle zajmuje około tygodnia i od chwili rozpoczęcia nie może być cofnięta. Mimo utraty rasowych zdolności, ich wygląd fizyczny nie zmienia się. Lista żyjących bądź pierwszych Wysoko Urodzonych Nieżywi i pierwsi * * * * * * * (domniemany * * * * * * * (nienazwany) * (nienazwany) Wysoko Urodzeni, którzy przetrwali * * * * * * * * * * * Inni * * IolanAlliance Player's Guide, pg. 76 * * * Nieumarłe Wysoko Urodzone moby * w Ruinach Kel'Theril w Zimowiośnie * w Ameth'Aran na Mrocznym Wybrzeżu * w Ogrodach Księżycowego Spokoju w Dragonblight * w Kaplicy Pieśni Cienia w Azsharze * w Kwartale Królewskim w Undercity * w Kaplicy Pieśni Cienia w Azsharze * w Kaplicy Pieśni Cienia w Azsharze * w Dire Maul * w Dire Maul * w Ruinach Kel'Theril w Zimowiośnie * w Ameth'Aran na Mrocznym Wybrzeżu * w Ameth'Aran na Mrocznym Wybrzeżu Przypisy Zewnętrzne odnośniki de:Hochgeborene en:Highborne es:Altonato fi:Highborne fr:Bien-né ja:Highborne nl:Highborne ru:Высокорожденные Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Rasy